


the dangers of sneaking out

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Sad Ending, Separations, Serial Killers, They're best friends, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, a lil bit more, ahhhh, back and forth, but also like, mark likes to sneak out, markhyuck, nation rise, the orginal character is just mark's sister don't worry, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I have to move,” Mark had suddenly blurted.“Haven’t you already moved in with your aunt?” But even as he said it, he knew that they both knew what Mark had meant.-=-=-in which boys will be boys, except this time they both pay the price
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	the dangers of sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back !!!
> 
> i finished writing this story for speech team earlier (and since it was based on these characters and their personalities) i just went in and changed the names to make it a fanfic for y'all!
> 
> this is, for some reason, another kind of heavy one, i'm sorry they all keep being sad 
> 
> i hope you like and feel free to leave any questions/comments/concerns for me below
> 
> i love hearing from you guys :)

**SEPTEMBER 23, 7:00 AM**

Haechan woke up to the blaring of a phone right next to his ear.

He was disorientated and hungover and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep for another ten hours. He had stayed the night at a friend’s house after going out to a party.

He took one quick glance at the screen and realized it was his mother who was calling him.

“Hello?”

“I’m outside, be out as soon as you can.”

“Wait, what? How do you even--”

“Haechan,” She said sternly.

He was shocked at the tone she was using with him, “Okay, I’ll be out soon.”

He grabbed his stuff quickly, giving a light nod to his friend’s mother who was making something in the kitchen, before heading out the door.

Once he got to his mother’s car, they sat in silence as she pulled out of his friend’s driveway.

“Mom, what’s going on?”

The nervousness must have been evident in his voice because his mother simply sighed and set her hand on his knee gently.

“Sweetie, yesterday night there was a… situation that took place at the Lee’s.”

**JUNE 17, 2013, 2:31 PM**

_Knock knock knock._

Haechan and his mom were stopped in front of the house next to theirs.

“What are we doing mom?” Haechan had asked.

“You’re going to meet my friend. I recommended that she move into this neighborhood.”

Haechan nodded his head. Just as he was going to ask another question, the door was answered.

“Erin!” A woman showed up at the door, hugging Haechan’s mother tightly.

“Hi, Joyce.” His mother replied.

They hugged for a moment.

“This must be Haechan,” The woman said, leaning down slightly to look at him. He responded with a big goofy grin and nodded.

“Well, why don’t you guys come inside?” She asked, stepping into the house to allow her guests to follow. She quickly yelled up the stairs, “Mark! Dinner’s ready!”

Haechan looked at the stairwell just as a small boy with brown hair came bounding down the steps. Before he had any time to react, the young boy had already bumped into him after skipping the last step.

“Oh-oh, I’m sorry! I was going too fast,” The boy had said quickly after the collision, “My name’s Mark!”

Haechan just stood and stared at him.

“Do you want to be friends?”

**SEPTEMBER 23, 7:27 AM**

“Mark? Mark! Oh my god, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Mark turned to the policeman that had accompanied him, “Hey, um, can I get a minute with him? Alone, please?” The large man just nodded his head and led them to a small door in the corner of the room. It looked like an investigation room you would see on T.V, and if Haechan wasn’t so worried about his friend, he would have been freaked out about the setting. The policeman muttered something to them, neither of them catching quite what he said, before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

The two sat in silence for what felt like ten minutes.

“I guess you could say I’ve just been having a really bad weekend.”

**3 MONTHS PRIOR**

“Hey, Chanie!” A little girl shouted from a house across the street. Haechan looked over at her, recognizing her as his best friend’s younger sister.

“Hi, Emma!” The girl cracked a huge smile and laughed lightly.

“Where’s your brother?”

“I think he’s in his room, hold on,” She turned her head to go behind the door and shouted into the house, “Mark! Haechan is outside!”

He waited a few moments before the brunette popped his head out the door, the rest of his body soon following after.

“Hey, Haechan!” He shouted.

Haechan waved at him from his lawn, the soccer ball between his feet long forgotten.

“Hey, I saw that there was a new ice cream place just off the highway, want to go?” Mark had asked, the look in his eyes telling him that he was hoping the answer to be yes.

“Yeah, sure, just let me tell mom real quick,” Haechan ran to his house. He opened the door and yelled a vague “Hey Ma, I’m going into town with Mark!” before grabbing his wallet and slipping into some sandals and heading out the door.

Haechan joined Mark back on the sidewalk with his wallet safely tucked into his shorts and his sandals snapping against the concrete.

“So, did you hear about that serial killer that’s been going around lately?” Mark questioned, eyes looking ahead of them.

Haechan cleared his throat lightly “Yeah, but, only a little here and there.”

Mark nodded, “Yeah he’s super creepy. He’s been going after mostly families and he attacks just before midnight. My mom said we needed to make sure we were in before dark every night and that the door was locked after sundown.”

Haechan’s face donned a small pout, “So I take it you aren’t going to be sneaking out for a while?”

He shook his head, “I don’t plan on it, no. Not until this guy is caught.”

“That’s good, I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you,” Haechan looked up at Mark’s face, the other also joining in on a small staring contest as they continued to walk. Mark’s eyes seemed calm, like the ocean on a fair day.

It wasn’t until after that day that Haechan had begun to wonder whether the calm came before, or after the storm.

**SEPTEMBER 22, 10:51 PM**

“Haechan!” Someone shouted through the crowd. He turned his head to look for the voice, finding the plush faced boy by the name of Jungwoo.

Haechan was currently at a house party held in the neighborhood across from his.

“Jungwoo! Great party, man!” Jungwoo was the resident of the house in question and had thrown it with his friend Lucas while his parents were out for the weekend.

“Thanks! Hey, where’s Mark? I thought you two were connected at the hip?”

“He went to get drinks, he should be back any minute now,”

Jungwoo nodded, his body swaying slightly, “tipsy,” Haechan thought.

“Hey, y’all should come join us, it’s just a few guys from school and we’re all hanging out in my room for a bit, you’re more than welcome to--”

“Here, I got your--Oh! Hi Jungwoo!” Mark had swum his way out of the small sea of people and found himself between Jungwoo and Haechan. He passed a red cup half full of some drink to  
Haechan.

Haechan muttered a small ‘thanks’ before including Mark in on the situation.

“Jungwoo asked if we wanted to go hang out with him and some other guys for a while, just up in his room.”

Jungwoo nodded. Mark just looked to Haechan, making sure he was in the clear before responding “Sounds great!”

**SEPTEMBER 23, 7:49 AM**

Haechan stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Mark’s thoughts.

“So, um, remember how on Friday I snuck out to that party with you?” He said, his voice cracking slightly at the beginning of his sentence.

Haechan nodded.

“So I went to that and then I was there for a couple of hours when I--” He cut off his sentence. It was a weird topic to tread for them, talking about the awkward moments they had.

Usually, it would be a forgive and forget type of situation. They choose to let the topic collect dust before throwing it away altogether.

Haechan nodded; a signal to continue.

“So, I ended up running off and just went back to my house but by the time I got there, there were police cars pulling into the cul de sac and policemen running into the house. I obviously panicked and made a run for the house. I got pulled back by a policeman before I made it into the front yard, and he threw me into his squad car. Another man got in the front seat and explained to me that my family had been the victim of--” His voice got caught in his throat once again, “a serial killer.”

Haechan didn’t know what to say, or do, or think.

**SEPTEMBER 22, 11:15 PM**

Mark and Haechan were sitting on a chair inside of Jungwoo’s bedroom. The party downstairs had started lulling off into meer whispers.

The chair was small so they were pretty squished together, but it was okay.

The two of them were off in their own world of conversation, everyone else’s voices becoming background noise.

“Have you talked to your sister recently?” Mark had asked.

Haechan shook his head, looking down at their knees that were sardined together.

“Is she still with Brady?” 

Haechan winced internally at the name.

“No. I just--” he sighed, “I just wish she hadn’t changed so much when they got together, you know? Like, as much as I’m mad at her for everything she’s been doing recently, I just miss my older sister you know?” 

Haechan turned his face to meet eyes with Mark.

Mark was an easy person to talk to, for Haechan anyways.

“Yeah, I get what you mean.”

They sat in silence, Haechan now leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder as he was getting tired.

“Hey, you ready to head out?” Mark asked, putting his hand on Haechan’s lower thigh while saying it.

‘He does that a lot,’ Haechan thought to himself.

Haechan just nodded his head.

But before either of them could get up, a guy from Mark’s basketball team had walked into the room, most likely to talk to Lucas, who was also on the team.

He had stopped after looking into the room and seeing Mark and Haechan in the position they were in.

“Hey Lucas-- Oh uh, hey Mark. I didn’t know you, uh--”

Mark quickly stood up from his spot next to Haechan. He seemed to be blushing.

“Oh! No, no we aren’t--I’m not--”

‘Why is he panicking so much?’ Haechan thought to himself again.

And before he could even register what was going on, Mark was already out of the room and down the stairs, making his way out the back of the house and sprinting to his own home.

**OCTOBER 13, 9:27 AM**

“I figured I should be the one to tell you first before anyone else got the chance to.”

Mark Lee was standing at his door, his hands shaking slightly and his eyes refusing eye contact with Haechan.

Haechan just stepped to the side, allowing Mark to enter his house.

They hadn’t been able to see each other very often seeing as how Mark was staying with his aunt a few towns away for the time being.

The tension between them was thick like molasses in the winter, continuing to build the longer the unknown subject that brought Mark to the house stayed a mystery.

“What is it, Mark?” Haechan demanded, sitting at the dinner table.

Mark sat across from him, looking down as he played with his hands on the table.

Haechan reached out and grabbed them with one of his own, causing Mark to look up and meet his eyes.

It felt like time was both stopped and rushing by, neither of them being sure how long it had been since the door had closed behind Mark.

“I have to move,” Mark had suddenly blurted.

“Haven’t you already moved in with your aunt?” But even as he said it, he knew that they both knew what Mark had meant.

Mark just started shaking his head, both of their hearts beginning to tear. A single tear fell from Mark’s eye. He quickly wiped it, as if it wasn’t ever there.

So they sat there, in complete silence, one of each of their hands held together until Haechan abruptly shook Mark’s hand off, standing from his seat suddenly.

Mark stood along with him, already muttering things about how he was sorry and he wishes everything could have turned out differently, ready to appease an angry Haechan.

But he was greeted with a hug instead, full forced and tight, tears on the side of his neck and on his cheeks.

**AUGUST 28, 1:26 AM**

The line between best friends and something more grew thinner as the days went on, but they were just trying to live in the moment.

Mark laid in Donghyuck’s bed, the blondes hand carding through his hair. It was a cool summer night; the last summer night until the school year kicked in full swing.

“Hey, Mark?” Donghyuck asked, his voice barely a whisper.

But Mark had heard, “Yeah Hyuck?”

“What are we now? I mean, with school coming up, I just don’t want to--” He got cut off by Mark roughly pulling his hand out of his hair and sitting upright, staring into Donghyuck’s eyes.

There was no malice or anger hidden in his eyes. Just the vast brown sea of wonder and years of seeing the world (or as much of it as you can when you’re seventeen).

Donghyuck could fall so far deep into those eyes to the point where not even the longest rope on the face of the earth could pull him out.

**\-----**

It was, perhaps, years later.

Mark had long since moved away to some other location, far away from their small town in New York.

Haechan had kept in touch for a few weeks, but they had eventually drifted as most would at such a distance.

They had both long since graduated from high school, making their way into the lives of college freshmen.

Haechan was currently having a blast on a beach in Florida with his friends he had met from his various classes.

They were on a trip for spring break just enjoying the sun and sand of the coast.

“Hey, Haechan! You ready to head out?” One of his friends had yelled at him from where their rented car was parked.

Haechan responded with a simple thumbs-up, “Yeah hold on, I just gotta get my stuff by the shore!”

He lightly jogged to where his backpack and sandals had laid, taking both into his hands and turning to head into the car.

Everyone else had loaded into the vehicle, leaving him to throw his backpack into the trunk. Just as he closed the trunk, a familiar face caught his eye from a few yards down the shore.

Mark Lee stared at him from his place several feet away.

They had stopped in time it seemed, just staring at each other.

“Haechan! Let’s go, I’m hungry!” Another friend had called from the passenger's seat.

Haechan smiled at Mark, not waiting to see his reaction, before he climbed into the backseat of the car, and driving off to some cheap diner where he would laugh with his friends and forget about everything else around him.

**Author's Note:**

> there it was !! 
> 
> i know that this was published not too long after we ride at dawn, but that's because i've had wrad done for a while and had just then decided to post, so try to not get your hopes up for anything coming out within a similar amount of time
> 
> this was yet another story i'm really proud of and i hope you can all love it along with me!
> 
> have a wonderful time wherever you are and remember that you make my days so much better just knowing you are reading and supporting this side hobby of mine *insert blushy smile emoji*
> 
> please comment if you have the time !!! it really helps me stay motivated and i'd like to keep writing new stuff for you guys :)
> 
> (also, i wasn't originally planning on doing a sequel to wrad, but i got a couple of really nice comments and let's just say i kinda have an idea that could work for a sequel... nothing officially being stated ! i just had like an idea in the car earlier and if i can expand upon it, then i'll write it!)


End file.
